Yuki no Daisuki
by Sayuuki
Summary: Tu sais Sasuke... J'aime la neige... Mais tu sais quoi? C'est à cause de toi que je l'aime tant.../ OS Shonen-Ai / SasuNaru


Et voici mon tout premier One Shot! Je ne sais pas si il va plaire ou pas mais j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire comme je me suis éclaté à l'écrire :3

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Naruto pour mon grand malheur ne m'appartiennent pas T.T

**Auteur de la fic: **Sayuu-Chan ( moi! )

**Couple:** Qui n'est d'autre que le fabuleux SasuNaru

Si il y a des faute je m'excuse je fait du mieux que je peut!

Et bonne lecture!

_**Yuki no daisuki*******_

Il faisait nuit noir, dans un chalet éloigné dans la montagne, on pouvait apercevoir à travers une grande vitre deux jeunes hommes d'à peu près vingt-six ans, l'un d'eux était assis et adossé contre un grand canapé, il avait les cheveux noir comme l'ébène tout comme ses yeux qui regardait tendrement celui qui se trouvait assis entre ses jambes, sa peau pale, plus pale que la normale lui donnait un certain charme, il était habillé d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jean.

L'autre était lui bien différent du premier jeune homme, il était, lui, d'un blond si intense qu'on aurait dit des files d'or, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bleu profonde, au contraire de la pâleur du premier jeune homme, lui, était bronzé, il était habillé d'un pull orange et d'un jean.

Il était confortablement installé contre le brun et regardait dehors quand soudain il se mit à neiger.

-Sasuke? Demanda le blond.

-Hn? Dit celui-ci en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre.

-J'aime la neige. Dit-il en souriant.

-...

-Et toi?

-Moi?

-Oui et toi? Tu aimes la neige?

-Je veux savoir d'abord pourquoi tu aimes la neige. Dit-il en se frottant contre sa joue.

-Aller dit moi! Supplia le blond.

-...

-S'il te plait! Dit-il en tournant sa tête vers le brun.

Mais quand celui-ci arriva devant le visage de celui-ci, il prit possession des lèvres du blond qui se laissa faire, puis il approfondi le baiser, quelques secondes passèrent avant que le brun se retire.

Le jeune homme, le rouge aux joues, lui fit la moue et détourna sa tête pour fixer la neige qui tombait lentement dehors.

Sasuke satisfait de la réaction qu'il fit avoir à son blond, eu un rictus et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci et murmura.

-Naruto...

Le Naruto en question frissonna à l'entente de son prénom et rougis encore plus avant de dire.

-Tu peux être un vrai enfoiré quand tu t'y mets. Dit-il en lui prenant une mèche de cheveux.

-Hn...

-Et que tu me gonfle souvent...

-Mais... Dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

-Mais franchement je me demande comment je fais pour t'aimer! Dit celui-ci le rouge aux joues.

-Hn... Peut-être car je suis beau, grand, fort...

-Arrogant, froid, désagréable par moment, imbus de sa personne...

-Attirant, respecté, délicat...

-Délicat?! Tu te moque de moi là? Dit Naruto en se retournant vers lui.

-Je ne me moque jamais de toi... Dit-il en faisant mine boudeuse.

-Et qui est-ce qu'hier m'a réveillé en me balançant un seau d'eau froide?

-C'était pour me venger...

-Te venger de quoi?! Je ne t'avais rien fait! Dit-il en essayant de se dégager.

-Justement... Commença le brun en tenant le blond contre lui de force.

-Hein? Dit-il surpris

- Nous ne l'avions pas fait la veille, tu t'es juste endormis...

-...

-...

-Et j'ai oublié de dire aussi que t'es un gros pervers doublé d'un sadique.

-Et tu vas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça... Dit-il en se collant de plus en plus contre Naruto.

-Mmmh... Protesta-t-il en mettant sa tête contre le brun qui celui-ci souri.

Sasuke se rapprocha du coup du blond et y déposa ses lèvre pour lui laissait une marque rougeâtre qui le fit sourire.

-Nous nous sommes beaucoup écarté de la question du début. Reprit Sasuke.

-...

-Donc, pourquoi aimes-tu tant la neige?

-De toute façon tu ne me répondras pas à MA question avant que je te le dise. Soupira-t-il

Au lieu de ça Sasuke pouffa un peu et repris son sérieux en remettant sa tête contre l'épaule de Naruto.

-C'est de ta faute si j'aime la neige. Pouffa le blond

-Hn?

-Tu ne vois pas pourquoi?

-...

-Et bien... c'est parce que la neige me rappelle notre rencontre...

_Dix ans plus tôt_

Un jeune adolescent marchait le long d'une rue un après-midi d'hiver, il enroula mieux son écharpe autour du coup pour se protéger du froid glaciale qu'il faisait dans cette grande ville, il passa devant plusieurs villa avant de s'arrêter devant un petit immeuble de quatre étages, le jeune garçon regarda un bon moment la porte d'entrer avant de soupirer.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux couleur or et mis sa main dans sa poche pour chercher ses clefs, ne les trouvant pas il soupira pour la deuxième fois et marmonna.

-Et merde... Où sont ces foutu clefs! S'énerva-t-il en cherchant dans son sac et dans toutes les poches de son manteau.

Il chercha pendant au moins dix minutes mais ne les trouvant toujours pas il s'énerva et donna un coup de pied à la porte.

-Dit donc Naruto, ne donne pas des coups de pied dans la porte! Dit une voix masculine dans son dos

Le blond sursauta avant de se retourner et de regarder celui qui l'avait interpelé.

-Jiraya... Soupira-t-il

Jiraya était un homme d'à peu près une quarantaine d'années bien avancé, il avait les cheveux long d'une couleur blanche qui lui tombait tout le long du dos jusqu'à ses cuisses, il avait la particularité d'avoir deux tatouage qui ressemblait plutôt à des larmes de sang qui partait de l'extrémité de ses yeux jusqu'au bas de son visage.

-Qu'est qu'il y a gamin? Demanda-t-il

-Ha ha ha, je crois que tu vas rire, en fait... j'ai oublié mes clefs...Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Toujours le même à ce que je vois...Soupira-t-il

-Ha ha ha! Ricana-t-il en se frottant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours le petit que j'ai connu qui avait la tête dans les nuages et qui oubliait à chaque fois quelques chose. Sourie-t-il

-Heu...Et...Et si ça te dérange pas j'aimerais bien que tu m'ouvre. Dit-il avec un sourire niais.

Jiraya soupira et souri, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et en sortit un trousseau de clefs, il choisit celle qui ouvrit la porte puis l'ouvrit et dit.

-C'est la dernière fois que je t'aide gamin. Dit-il

-Je ne suis plus un gamin! J'ai maintenant seize ans espèce de vieux pervers! Grommela-t-il.

-Qui traites-tu de vieux pervers sale mioche! S'énerva-t-il

En guise de réponse Naruto lui tira la langue et partit en courant dans l'immeuble en laissant un Jiraya fulminant derrière son dos.

Il monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et quand il arriva devant la porte de son appartement il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

«Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'ascenseur! Même si il n'y a que quatre étages, il ne pense pas aux jeunes lycéens comme moi, qui finisse les cours et qu'ils sont très fatigués comme je le suis maintenant et qui aimerait voir le plus vite et je dis bien le PLUS VITE possible sa chambre...» Pensa-t-il comme chaque jour.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte puis attendit que quelqu'un vienne l'ouvrir.

Depuis la mort de son père Minato qui à succomber contre une maladie, il vivait ici avec sa mère Kushina Uzumaki, il n'avait pas vraiment connu son père, bien sûr il lui manqué mais il est mort quand il avait juste deux ans, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se rappeler de lui, mais grâce à sa mère qui lui raconter tous les jours comment était son père il pouvait savoir dans le ton de sa voix et les paroles de sa mère qu'il avait était un homme incroyable, généreux et courageux jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas de sa mère qui arrivèrent et quand elle ouvrit la porte il sursauta.

-Naruto?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Tu n'as pas tes clefs? Demanda sa mère surprise.

-Désolé maman, je les ai oubliés. Dit-il en ricanant.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu oubli ton sac avant d'aller à l'école. Soupira-elle en souriant.

Kushina était une femme âgé d'une trentaine d'année mais qui paraissait bien plus jeune, elle avait des cheveux roux lui descendant jusqu'au bas des genoux et avais les yeux bleu mais un peu plus foncé que son fils.

Il rentra chez lui et commença à lever ses chaussures quand soudain sa mère lui dit.

-Naruto, j'ai une surprise pour toi, lève tes chaussures et viens. Dit-elle en souriant.

Naruto surpris leva rapidement ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon, l'appartement bien que petit pouvait subvenir aux besoins des deux occupants, à peine l'on rentré on se trouvé dans le salon muni d'un petit canapé et d'une table basse où en face on pouvait distinguer une petite télé, ensuite situé juste à côté du salon à droite séparé juste par petit comptoir se trouvé la cuisine, à gauche par contre un petit couloir mené aux deux chambre de l'appartement, celle de Naruto et l'autre pour sa mère et au bout du couloir se trouvait la salle de bain avec les toilette.

Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et attendit sa mère pour qu'elle le rejoigne, enfin arrivé dans le salon, la jeune femme s'essaya sur le canapé à côté de son fils et dit.

-La semaine prochaine se sont les vacances d'hivers non? Demanda-t-elle à Naruto.

-Oui... Mais pourquoi? Demanda celui-ci intrigué.

-Et bien, pour ces vacances nous partons. Dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

-Quoi? Dit-il surpris.

-Nous partons en vacance dans un chalet à la montagne cet hiver n'es-tu pas content Naruto? Dit-elle en se levant.

-Mais je suis super content mais nous avons assez d'argent? Demanda celui-ci inquiet.

Il savait les problèmes d'argent qu'avait endurer sa mère durant de longues années après la mort de son père à cause des frais médicaux, les impôts qui n'arranger pas les choses, il avait dû déménager d'une grande villa spacieuse à un petit appartement aux quatrième étages d'un vielle immeuble, il ne voulait pas que sa mère souffre encore.

Elle le regarda puis souri tendrement et posa sa main sur la joue de son fils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Naruto, j'ai gagné exprès cet argent pour t'offrir des vacances.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu es jeune Naruto, tu as seize ans maintenant, il serait dommage que tu gâche ta jeunesse en restant m'aider, alors c'est décidé, la semaine prochaine, le samedi dès la première heure nous partons dans un chalet à la montagne! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ces dents.

En voyant sa mère dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il sourit lui aussi de toutes ses dents et se leva pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine puis elle s'arrêta de sautiller pour se tourner vers son fils puis dit.

-Pour fêter ça, ce soir, RAMEN! Cria-telle en souriant.

Quand le mot fut rentré dans le cerveau du blond se fut à son tour de sautiller dans tout l'appartement en criant '' Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!'' et des ''Je t'aime maman t'es la meilleur!'' ce qui fit sourire chaleureusement Kushina qui se mit rapidement en préparation du plat favoris de son fils.

~~##~~

La semaine se passa rapidement pour Naruto qui exciter comme une puce ne put s'empêcher de dire enfin de crier à ses amis qu'il partait en vacance cette hiver.

Kiba, lui, lui sauta au coup en disant qu'il avait bien mérité ces vacances, Shikamaru avait baillé à s'en déchirer la mâchoire sur sa chaise avant de dire '' Moi je ne m'éloignerais jamais de chez moi...c'est trop la galère sinon...'' Ce qui fit rire tout le groupe d'ami qui se trouvé autour de Naruto comme Neji, Sakura qui lui lança un souris en lui disant de passer de bonne vacance avec Ino, Chôji qui ne quittait jamais son paquet de chips dit alors entre deux bouchées bonne vacance, Lee lui dit de profiter de sa jeunesse avec son attaque du sourire étincelant qui fit rouler les yeux plus d'un, Tenten et Hinata lui lancèrent un sourire tandis que Shino ne lui fit qu'une tape amicale sur l'épaule ce qui l'avait rendu heureux et fière d'avoir trouvé de tel amis, ils savaient tous pour les conditions de Naruto et même si ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, il le soutenaient tous moralement quand il allait mal.

Le jour J arriva pour le grand bonheur de Naruto qui se leva rapidement et vérifia si il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose, jugeant qu'il était près il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa mère qui se trouvait déjà dans le salon.

-Alors? Près pour les vacances Naruto? Demanda celle-ci sachant très bien ce qu'il allait répondre.

-Et comment que je suis près! Dit-il en souriant.

Ils prirent alors leur valise et descendirent les quatre étages, ils sortirent de l'immeuble puis rencontrèrent soudain au passage Jiraya.

-Hoo...Kushina vous partez? Demanda celui-ci

-Oui nous partons dans un chalet qui se trouve à la montagne. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Et ben je suppose que je dois vous souhaitez à toi et ton gamin de bonne vacance. Dit-il en souriant.

-Je ne suis plus un gamin. Répliqua le blond.

-Mais oui, mais oui c'est ça gamin, aller profite de tes vacances! Dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le jeune blond.

Naruto et sa mère continua alors leurs route jusqu'à un toute petite voiture de couleur rouge qui était garée à quelques mètre de l'immeuble.

Kushina pris les clefs de la voiture et l'ouvrit, ils installèrent leur bagage dans le coffre puis ils se mirent à leur tour dans la voiture.

La rousse démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers la route, il continuèrent à zigzaguer en ville encore une bonne trentaine de minute puis arrivèrent dans l'autoroute, il discutèrent pendant tout le trajet de tout et de rien, des notes de Naruto, du travail de sa mère, de leurs amis, de tout dans la joie, il arrivèrent à destination cinq heure plus tard quand il commencèrent à voire un petit nombre de chalet et qu'il virent sur le panneau le nom du village où ils devaient aller il se sourirent.

-C'est bon Naruto, nous somme à Yuki no Mura**. Sourit-elle.

-C'est magnifique. Dit ce dernier émerveillé devant tant de blancheur.

En effet, le village se trouvé en haut d'une montagne complètement enneigé où il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine de chalets qui se suivaient par rangées, on ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un petit super marché pour se ravitaillé si besoin, il y avait quelques pins ici et là qui étaient tous recouvert de neige ce qui émerveilla encore plus le blond qui n'avait pas revu la neige depuis qu'il avait cinq ans.

Ils montèrent un peu plus jusqu'à arriver à l'avant dernière rangé de chalet, Kushina s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux et dit.

-Naruto, ça y est, nous y sommes... Dit-elle avec sérieux.

-Oui...Dit-il du même ton.

Naruto et sa mère partirent vers le coffre de leur voiture et prirent leur bagage, ils s'avancèrent devant la porte du chalet et le regardèrent.

C'était un chalet de deux étages, à l'entrée de celui-ci se trouvait deux pilier de pierre qui étaient sans doute ceux qui portait celui-ci.

Tous les chalets avait la même architecture, les même toits rectangulaire, le même nombre d'étage, le même nombre de fenêtres...enfin les même à part les différentes décorations ici et là des chalets.

«Ils se sont pas foulaient pour les construire...» Fut la première pensée de Naruto quand il arriva dans le village.

Ils se mirent devant la porte puis Kushina pris les clefs de leur nouvelle maison pour deux semaines et entrèrent tous d'un avec un air sérieux et concentrés.

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et n'y une ni deux ils jetèrent les bagages devant eux et sautillèrent dans tout le chalet en criant mais pas trop fort quand même leur bonheurs d'être enfin en vacance après ces longues année de travailles et de restrictions.

Naruto partit vers la droite où se trouvait un grand salon qui faisait au moins deux fois le leur, au milieu se trouvait un long canapé de couleur bordeaux, en face se trouvait une grande télé écran plasma qui changeait de la vielle télé qu'ils avaient et entre eux une jolie table basse sculpté en bois et d'avant il y avait deux grande fenêtres.

Derrière se trouvé une grande cheminé de pierre avec de chaque côté se trouvé des poufs de couleur noir et rouge en forme de cercle que Naruto s'empressa de rejoindre pour s'affaler dessus, il regarda alors autour de lui, les murs n'avait pas était décoré et avait gardé leur couleur bois, il y avait plusieurs étagères ici et là où se trouvé différente décoration et autre objets.

Kushina, elle, était partit vers la gauche où se trouvait une salle à manger/cuisine, une première pour eux qui mangeaient dans leur salon.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une longue table recouvert d'une nappe bordeaux avec différents petits motifs fait à l'extrémité de celle-ci qui était entouré de plusieurs chaises.

Un peu plus haut se trouvait la cuisine qui donnait sur le salon.

Ils se rejoignirent tous deux devant l'entrée où ils avaient jetés leurs bagages et Naruto commença.

-J'en reviens pas! Comment t'as fait pour dénicher un chalet pareil! Dit-il tout excité.

-Ben, c'est un ami qui m'a conseillé se petit village qui apparemment n'était pas chère, et quand j'ai vu en photo j'ai contacté le propriétaire pour voir à combien il pouvait louer ce chalet, et quand il m'a dit le pris j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Dit-elle dans le même état que son fils.

-Put...heu pardon, punaise c'est un vrai palace ici! Dit-il tout sourire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent juste en face de l'entrée les escaliers qui menait à l'étage, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent de toute leurs dents, puis avec rapidité ils prirent leurs sacs et montèrent à tout vitesse en haut.

Quand il arrivèrent, ils virent que c'était presque comme chez eux mais en plus grand, de chaque côté se trouvé deux porte qui menait à leur chambre et au fond du couloir se trouvait une grande salle de bain, mais cette fois-ci les toilette ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce que la salle de bain mais dans une autre pièce, et ils n'avaient un petit bac à douche mais une énorme baignoire ce qui les fit sourire encore plus, fini les douches à l'étroit et bonjours aux grand bain relaxant.

Après leur petite visite, ils choisirent leur chambre respective et installèrent leurs affaires, quand ils eurent fini et descendirent dans le salon.

Kushina alluma le feu de cheminé tandis que Naruto alluma la télé et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, quand sa mère arriva à sa hauteur elle dit.

-Tu veux à boire? Je vais chercher un verre d'eau. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui une canette de soda s'il te plait. Dit-il.

Elle lui fit un ''ok'' et partit dans la cuisine chercher leur boisson, Naruto regarda alors l'horloge qui se trouvait juste à côté de la télé.

« 17h 30... Je devrais prévenir Kiba que je suis arrivé...» Pensa-t-il

Et oui, son meilleur ami lui avait fait promettre, pour ne pas dire de force, de l'appeler quand il serait arrivé à destination.

Il prit son portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche et composa le numéro de son ami, il attendit quelques seconde avant que l'adorateur de chien ne lui réponde.

-Naruto?! Alors bien arrivé? Pas trop fatigué? Alors dit-moi comment est le chalet! S'écria-il.

-Attend Kiba laisse-moi le temps de te répondre au moins. Rigola le blond.

-Oui... c'est bon...j'me suis calmé. Dit-il un peu gêné.

-Alors de un je suis bien arrivé, de deux non je ne suis pas trop fatigué, et de trois le chalet est un vrai palace! S'écria-t-il.

-Ah ouai?

-Ouai j'te jure! Le salon est immense avec une télé écran plasma, il y a une énorme cheminé avec plein de poufs autour, la salle à manger c'est pareil, et il y a un étage avec deux chambre et une salle de bain avec une BAIGNOIRE! Tu te rends compte! Pas un petit bac à couche où on est trop à l'étroit, une baignoire et avec des toilette séparé en plus! Dit-il

-Tu ne t'intéresse qu'à la salle de bain ou quoi? Pouffa-t-il.

- Non mais c'est un scoop pour moi! Répondit-il en rigolant

Quand Kushina arriva elle posa la canette sur la table basse et se mit à côté de son fils.

-Alors à qui tu parles déjà?

-Je préviens Kiba que nous sommes bien arrivé d'ailleurs il te dit bonjours. Dit-il en souriant

-Et bien dit lui la même chose de ma part. Dit-elle.

Naruto discuta encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de raccrocher et de dire.

-Je vais un peu me promenait je ne reviendrais pas trop tard. Dit-il.

-Ok. Lui répondis-t-elle absorbé dans son émission ce qui fit pouffer son fils.

Il sortit du chalet et partit en direction d'un petit du petit super marché qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt, il y rentra et acheta quelque paquet de chips car il savait que sa mère lui dirait d'un coup '' Soirée film! '' Et que bien sur elle n'avait rien pris pour ce qui le fit soupirer.

Quand il sortit du super marché il remarqua un peu plus loin un petit parc pour enfant, il décida alors d'y aller, il marcha quelque minutes et arriva enfin dans le parc, il y avait un tourniquet, un toboggan et quelques balançoires, rien de spéciale, mais il remarqua soudain qu'il n'était pas seul, il voyait, assit sur un banc à côté de lui, un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge qui regardait droit devant lui.

Il avait les cheveux ébènes anormalement relevé en pic derrière sa tête avec de mèche lui encadrant le visage ce qui en mettait en valeur les trait fin de son visage et ses yeux de la même couleur sombre que ses cheveux, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était mignon mais fit disparaître cette pensée aussitôt et partit en direction de l'inconnu.

-Salut! Dit-il en souriant.

-...

«Pas très bavard...» Pensa-t-il

-Je suis Naruto, je viens d'arriver ici et je me demandais, si tu pouvais bien m'expliquer deux ou trois truc d'ici. Dit-il en gardant son sourire.

Au lieu de lui répondre, le brun le fixa ce qui commença à l'énerver.

-Quand quelqu'un te parle, ça serait bien que tu répondes. Dit-il.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Répondit l'autre.

-Tu pourrais au moins te présenter! S'énerva-t-il

Le brun Soupira alors et dit.

-Je suis Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bon et bien au mois tu sais te présenter. Soupira le blond.

-Bon et bien maintenant que tu connais mon nom tu n'as plus de raison de rester ici. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Quoi? Dit le blond surpris

Sasuke se leva alors du banc et passa à côté de Naruto et dit.

-Puisque tu es long à la détente je pars.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que...? S'énerva-t-il

-Je n'aime pas rester avec des idiots. Dit-il sans se retourner.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends! Cria-t-il

-...

-C'est à moi de dire ça! Qui voudrait rester avec un associable comme toi! Cria-t-il de plus belle.

Et c'est énervé que Naruto rentre chez lui.

~~##~~

Le lendemain matin, il sortit de sa chambre encore un peu endormi et pris son petit déjeuné quand sa mère lui dit.

-Naruto, tu voudrais bien aller me chercher quelque chose au super marché d'à côté? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, mais tu veux quoi?

-Je n'ai plus d'allumette. Dit-elle en se grattant la tête.

Naruto soupira et s'habilla avant de prendre l'argent que lui tendait sa mère et sortit de chez lui, mais au même moment il entendit une porte se fermer un peu plus loin à sa gauche.

«Ah...ça doit surement être les voisins, je vais me présenter» Pensa-t-il

Il se tourna en direction du bruit et aller se présenter mais quand il vu la personne qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, il ferma la bouche de stupeur.

-Toi... Dit-il en soupirant

-Et merde... Soupira le blond.

-...

-Avec tous les chalets qu'il y a, il a fallu que tu sois mon voisin! S'exclama-t-il.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça... Soupira Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là?! S'exclama le blond.

-J'habite ici usuratonkashi...Répondit-il

-Mais pourquoi t'es à côté de chez moi! S'énerva-t-il

-Au moins que tu sois sourd de naissance, je viens de te dire que j'habite là. Dit ce dernier avec mépris.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça espèce d'enfoiré! S'énerva-t-il

La seule réponse fut un rictus de la part du brun qui énerva encore plus Naruto qui allait le bombarder d'insultes quand sa mère sortit du chalet.

-Tien Naruto, tu n'es pas déjà partit? Demanda Kushina

Puis elle remarqua la présence du brun et fit.

-Tien tu t'es déjà fait un ami Naruto? Je peux savoir comment il s'appelle? Dit-elle souriante.

-Ce n'est pas mon...

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, ravi de vous rencontrer. Dit Sasuke.

-Et moi je suis Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto, ravi de te connaître aussi. Lui répondis-t-elle.

Puis elle arriva à la hauteur de son fils elle regarda les deux jeunes hommes puis dit.

-Bon, je crois que je vais faire les courses à ta place, reste avec ton ami c'est mieux non?

-Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas un am...

-Bon et bien je vous laisse les garçons et pas trop de bêtises. Dit-elle en partant

-Mais mam...

Il ne put ni protester ni donner son avis, il soupira un grand coup alors que le brun était toujours derrière lui, il se retourna pour le dévisageralors que celui-ci ne fit que hausser les sourcilles de l'Uchiha.

-Bon vu que tu n'es pas du coin je vais t'aider, mais ne viens pas me coller ensuite. Dit-il en partant.

-Qui voudrait suivre quelqu'un comme toi?! Répondis Naruto en le suivant

Alors pendant toute la matinée, Sasuke avait fait visiter le village à Naruto, il avait parlé d'eux, de leur famille, de ce qu'ils aimaient, de ce qu'ils détestaient et Naruto avait appris que le ténébreux n'aimait pas grand-chose ce qui le fit dire.

-T'es compliqué toi, faudrait un peu que tu souris et que tu commences à aimer des choses, pas étonnant que t'as pas d'amis... Soupira le blond.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'en voulais. Répondit-il avec toujours son air impassible.

Naruto soupira pour la énième fois, ça ne servait à rien qu'il s'énerve.

Sasuke lui fit faire encore un petit tour du village mais cette fois-ci, la balade se fit plus paisiblement à la grande surprise du blond, bien sûr il se lançait des petites insultes quelque temps mais rien de bien méchant, il faisait de plus en plus connaissance ce qui fit sourire le blond.

De retour chez eux ils se dirent salut mais quand il ouvrit la porte Sasuke l'interpella.

-Usuratonkashi!

-Pour la centième fois ne m'appelle pas comme ça! J'ai un nom j'te signale! S'énerva-t-il.

-Naruto...

Quand il l'entendit dire son prénom toute sa colère s'évapora d'un seul coup ce qui le surpris, il regarda Sasuke incrédule puis se repris.

-Quoi?

-Mon frère et moi allons faire du ski cet après-midi, tu veux venir?

Le temps que la question monte au cerveau de notre chère Naruto, il le regarda les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et ne répondit.

-Ou peut-être as-tu peur de perdre face à moi. Reprit-il en lui lançant un rictus.

-Qu...? J'te bats quand tu veux et où tu veux! Dit le blond en le pointant du doigt.

-Mais oui c'est ça, c'est beau l'espoir... Pouffa-t-il

-Tu verras bien sur les pistes comme je suis et tu verras que j'te battrais! Répondit Naruto avec un sourire vainqueur.

-Oui bon, si tu veux. Dit le brun en partant chez.

-Ouai c'est ça, à toute. Dit le blond en rentrant chez lui là où sa mère l'attendait déjà pour manger.

-Alors comment c'est passer ta matinée avec ce... Sasu...Sasu...

-Ke...

-Mhm?

-Il s'appelle Sasuke, d'ailleurs il m'invite cette après-midi pour skier. Dit le blond en souriant.

-Pour moi c'est d'accord mais Naruto...

-Mhmm? Demanda-t-il

-Tu n'as pas skié depuis que tu as cinq ans... Dit-elle inquiète.

-...

L'information arriva comme une claque pour lui, il ne savait pas skier, il ne savait pas skier, il ne savait pas skier!

C'était la pire des catastrophes pour lui, Sasuke allait bien se moquer de lui, il tomba à genoux sous le regard inquiet de sa mère qui se leva et lui tapota le dos et dit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto je suis sûr que ton ami va t'apprendre comment faire...

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, il va se moquer de moi cet enfoiré, j'le connais il ne rate jamais une occasion pour se moquer de moi... Dit-il à sa mère.

-Mais non demande lui et tu ver...

Soudain Naruto se leva ce qui coupa sa mère dans sa phrase, puis il se mit à rire ce qui inquiétât encore plus sa mère qui le regarda incrédule.

-Ha ha ha! J'ai une idée! Comme ça il ne me verra jamais skier!

Puis sa mère soupira elle se releva et alla chercher à manger.

Quand ils eurent fini, quelqu'un tapa à la porte, Naruto se leva et alla ouvrir la porte où se trouvait un Sasuke qui le fixa.

-T'es même pas encore en combi, tu vas nous mettre en retard usuratonkashi... Soupira le brun.

-Ha... il faut que je te dise c'est dommage mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'on n'avait pas de skis ? Dit le blond en souriant et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Si c'est que ça je peux t'en passer...

-Non non non, c'est bon je ne vais pas te déranger. Se précipita-t-il de dire

Sasuke le regarda en relevant un sourcille puis compris, il fit un rictus et fixa Naruto qui lui ne se sentit pas rassurer.

-Ce n'est vraiment que pour ça? Demanda faussement Sasuke.

-Oui oui, aller pars je vois quelqu'un te faire signe derrière. Dit-il en faisant signe de la tête vers un jeune homme qui ressemblait étroitement à Sasuke mais plus grand avec des cheveux long attaché en queue de cheval mais en laissant deux mèches luis encadrait le visage comme le brun et aussi avec des sorte de longue cerne ou ride, il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement partant de ses yeux jusqu'aux au-dessus du début de son nez.

Sasuke se tourna en direction ce '' quelqu'un'' et dit.

-C'est mon frère Itachi.

-Hé ben ça se voit...

-Tiens je vais te le présenter

Sasuke partit en direction de son frère, puis le brun dit quelque chose à l'oreille de l'aîné qui, celui-ci, le regarda incrédule détourna son regard vers le jeune bond qui se demanda pourquoi il le regardait ainsi puis il vu alors le frère rire et se diriger vers chez lui se qui surpris le blond, puis Sasuke retourna vers Naruto puis lui dit.

-Puisque tu ne peux pas venir je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. Dit-il.

-Oui, je suis désolé peut être une autre fois. Sourie-t-il pensant qu'il l'avait cru.

-Oui la prochaine fois peut-être. Répéta le ténébreux avec un rictus.

-Bon ben à la prochaine. Dit Naruto

Le blond se retourna pour aller chez lui, il ne vit pas Itachi en train de prendre un autre paire de ski, il ne le vit pas les passer à son frère et surtout, il ne put rien faire quand celui-ci le pris comme un sac à patate et l'entraina dehors.

Sasuke fit un signe à Kushina qui était complètement écroulé de rire sous la scène qui se passer devant ses yeux.

Son fils sur le dos d'un Itachi qui n'arrêtait pas de se débattre pour descendre.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un pauvre petit blond se retrouva sur un télésiège complètement déprimé accompagné de deux brun qui se payait de sa tête.

-Alors comme ça tu ne sais pas skier... Pouffa Sasuke.

Pour seul réponse ils entendirent Naruto grommelait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-J'aurais dû m'en doutait... Soupira-t-il

-Mai puisque tu le savais pourquoi tu m'as amené de FORCE ici! S'énerva le brun.

-C'est vrai ça p'tit frère, tu m'a juste dit de l'emmener mais pourquoi? Demanda Itachi d'un air malicieux.

-Parce que je voulais le voir se manger la neige. Dit-il avec un rire qui donna des frissons au blond.

Quand le télésiège arriva à destination Naruto descendis tant bien que mal tandis que les deux frères le regardaient faire.

Alors Itachi tourna la tête vers Sasuke et vit qu'il regardait intensément le blond ce qui le fit sourire.

-Alors Sasuke, c'est la première fois que tu invites quelqu'un à venir avec nous, enfin c'est la première fois que tu invites un ''ami''... Ricana-t-il.

-Hn...

-Et c'est la première fois que tu me demande de l'aide pour emmener de force quelqu'un aussi tu me redevras ça p'tit frère. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers Naruto.

Sasuke, lui, ne détournait sous aucun prétexte son regard du blond, il regardait sa façon de rire quand il tombe, le visage concentré quand il essayait au contraire de pas tomber, sa mine boudeuse face aux remarques d'Itachi, il regardait tous et se surpris même à sourire, sourire qu'il effaça aussitôt et rejoignit les autres.

La journée fini et après que tout le monde sois rentré chez soi, Naruto s'affala sur les poufs devant la cheminée et dit.

-Je suis mort...Gémit-il

Puis il entendit sa mère rire derrière lui et se tourna difficilement vers elle et dit.

-Te moque pas de moi, tu rigolerais moins si tu aurais était à ma place... Gémit-il de plus belle.

-Désolé Naruto, mais ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui on ne peut pas le voire tous les jours... Pouffa-t-elle.

-Pfff... Bouda-t-il.

-Mais je suis heureuse que tu t'ai fait des amis ici. Dit-elle mais cette fois-ci en souriant.

Naruto la regarda surpris mais après il lui fit un grand sourire et dit.

-Oui...des amis...

Et à partir de ce jour funeste pour un blond et hilarant pour un certain brun, ils virent tous les jours sans exception, de matin jusqu'au soir, ils se connaissaient de mieux en mieux, ils rigolaient ensembles, se baladait dans le village et dans les montagnes, Naruto se sentait bien avec Sasuke et penser de plus en plus à lui ce qui le surpris fortement.

Et c'est ainsi que dix jours c'était déjà écoulés, Naruto et le brun était dans le parc où ils s'étaient rencontrer ce qui fit sourire le blond qui pensa que jamais il aurait imaginé être ami avec lui avec leur première rencontre et dit.

-Tu sais Sasuke, la première fois qu'on c'est parler j'ai pensé que tu étais un associable doublé d'un enfoiré... Ricana-t-il.

-Et moi j'ai pensé que tu étais le pire des imbéciles. Dit-il impassible.

-Qu...? Tu vas voir ce qui te dit l'imbécile! S'exclame-t-il.

Alors le blond pris une bonne poignée de neige et fit en sorte de faire une boule de neige, il prit soin à ce que Sasuke ne le remarque pas et lui lança dessus.

Comme prévu le brun n'avait rien remarqué et voulant parler à Naruto il tourna la tête vers lui mais par la même occasion se pris la boule de neige en pleine fasse.

-HAHAHAHA! S'écroula le blond mort de rire.

-Toi... Usuratonkashi... Murmura-t-il avec agacement.

Naruto trop occupé à essayer de respirer à cause de son fou rire ne vit pas non plus Sasuke préparait lui aussi une boule de neige, il s'avança vers le blond qui était écroulé sur le dos se tenant les côtes.

Alors pour vengeance le brun lança la boule de neige sur l'autre, mais, lui, pris la peine de viser, et c'est ainsi que le blond s'arrêta net dans son fou rire, et pour cause, il avait reçu la boule de neige du brun en plein dans la bouche.

-Alors on rigole moins là hein? Dit le brun en faisant un rictus triomphant.

-Enfoiré... tu vas voir! S'exclama Naruto.

Et ce fut le début d'une guerre sans merci entre un blond et un brun qui se lançaient chacun leur tour une rafale de boules de neige mêlant les rires au petites insultes.

-Alors fatigué Sasuke? Rigola Naruto.

-C'est plutôt à toi de le demander regarde t'es essoufflé. Sourie-t-il

Alors d'un coup Naruto se cacha derrière le toboggan et attendit Sasuke pour qu'il vienne à sa hauteur pour lui tendre un piège.

Le brun qui arrivait tout doucement vers la cachette du blond ne vit rien venir à par une tornade blonde lui sautait dessus, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans la neige avec un Naruto mort de rire dessus lui.

-Alors c'est qui gagne là? S'exclama le blond avec fierté.

-Ne parle pas si vite toi. Ricana-t-il

Juste après ses mots Sasuke inversa avec force les postions avec un Naruto cette fois n'ayant pas trop compris ce qui venait de se passer et un ténébreux victorieux sur lui.

-Haa! Lâche-moi! Dit-il en se débattant.

-Alors là c'est qui qui gagne? Ricana-t-il

Soudain se rendant compte dans quelle position ils étaient Naruto sans savoir pourquoi se mit à rougir violemment sous l'œil attentif de l'autre qui ne rata pas de changement soudain de couleur des joues du blond, il fit un rictus et dit.

-T'es malade usuratonkashi? T'es tout rouge? Demanda-t-il l'air innocent.

-N…non je...je ne suis pas malade… maintenant lève-toi! S'exclama le blond de plus en plus gêné.

-Pourquoi veut tu que je me lève? Dit le brun en se rapprochant de Naruto.

-M...mais...mais parce que aller pousse toi! Dit le blond essayant de cacher sa gêne.

-Non...

-Qu...hein? Dit le blond surpris.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me lever. Dit-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus du visage du blond.

Surpris Naruto ne bougea pas trop surpris alors que Sasuke, lui, se rapprocha dangereusement des lèvres de celui-ci regarda les réactions du blond, il remarqua alors que Naruto était devenu plus que rouge ce qui le fit sourire et se rapprocha une dernière fois pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps déjà.

Mais juste au moment où il frôla les lèvres si appétissante du blond une sonnerie de téléphone retentit ce qui arrêta net les deux jeune garçons.

Naruto, ayant repris ses esprits pris son portable toujours sous Sasuke qui le fixait intensément, il regarda qui l'appelait et dit.

-C'est ma mère... Murmura-t-il

En guise de réponse Sasuke grommela et se jura que la prochaine fois que quelqu'un briserait un moment en or comme celui-là famille, ami ou pas il le tuerait dans d'atroce souffrance.

Il se leva et laissa Naruto se redressait pour qu'il décroche.

-Maman ?

-Naruto rentre à la maison immédiatement. Dit sa mère d'un ton sec.

-Quoi? Mais pour...

-Pas de mais qui tienne tu rentres et point barre.

Puis elle raccrocha au nez de son fils qui resta bouche bée, puis il soupira et se leva pour partir mais au dernier moment il se retourna vers Sasuke qui fulminait dans son coin et dit.

-À demain Sasuke. Dit-il lui souriant.

-À demain usuratonkashi. Répondit-il en lui souriant.

Quand il arriva chez lui, Naruto rentra doucement chez lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi sa mère semblait si énervé.

Il alla dans le salon et trouva sa mère assis sur une chaise affaler sur la table et remarqua aussi une bouteille de saké à moitié vide devant elle et soupira.

« Elle a dû boire c'est pour ça qu'elle parlait bizarrement au téléphone» Pensa-t-il

Il la vue alors se relever difficilement et elle le fixa l'air énervé et dit.

-T'as vu quelle heure hic... Il est?! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Mais il n'est que 19h00. Soupira le blond, mieux valait ne pas énerver sa mère quand elle était soul.

-Oui hic...il est déjà trop tard hic... pour toi hic !

-Bon maman je crois que tu dois te reposer...

-NON! Naruto fait tes bagages nous partons demain.

-Qu...quoi? Dit Naruto surpris.

-Tu m'as bien comprise fait tes bagages. Ordonna-t-elle

-Mais...pourquoi? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Depuis que tu es ici, tu passes ton temps avec Sasuke et pas assez de temps avec hic...ta mère alors nous partons. Dit-elle

-Mais je ne veux...

-Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis, tu fais ce que je te dis et sans discuter Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!Cria-t-elle.

Alors là ce fut de trop Naruto pris sa grosse veste et partit en courant sous la neige ignorant les cris de sa mère et que la météo avait annoncé un tempête de neige le soir même...

Il marcha et marcha pour vider son esprit, il ne voulait pas partir, non, pas après que ce qui venait de se passer un peu plus tôt avec Sasuke, non il ne voulait surtout pas quitter Sasuke.

Plus il marchait perdu dans ses pensé plus il s'éloignait du village et se dirigeait plus haut dans la montagne, plus il faisait noir et plus la neige tombait plus fortement et le vent de plus en plus fort et glaciale.

Puis il reprit ses esprit alors que le froid lui transperça ses vêtements, il regarda alors autour de lui et ne vu que neige et pin à perte de vu ce qui le fit paniqué et il essaya alors de rebrousser chemin mais le vent et la neige tombait si fortement qu'il ne pouvait presque rien voir.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid et ses membre s'engourdissait de plus en plus et bientôt il s'écroula à terre essayant de se relever mais en vain, il avait froid beaucoup trop froid.

Il voyait de plus en plus trouble, et commençait à avoir sommeille, il n'arrivait presque plus à lutter contre le froid, il ferma lentement les yeux quand soudain il crut entendre quelqu'un l'appelait, mais il se dit alors qu'il devait perdre la tête mais soudain il se sentit portait ce qui le surpris, il essaya d'ouvrir les mais ne put les ouvrir que de quelque millimètre puis s'endormit.

~~##~~

Doucement Naruto se réveilla, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal et quand il arriva à se mettre droit il remarqua alors quelques chose lui tenir la main, il tourna alors la tête vers ce que le tenait et devin tout à coup rouge, à côté de lui ce tenait Sasuke endormi sur une chaise et affalait à côtés de lui sur son lit et lui tenait la bain, il ne bougea pas trop surpris, il regarda alors dans toute sa chambre et vu alors sa mère elle assis sur un fauteuil non loin de lui qui elle aussi dormait.

Soudain il sentit la pression de sur sa main se renforçait et regarda Sasuke qui se réveilla tout doucement.

Le brun regarda alors la main qu'il tenait et put apercevoir Naruto qui était réveiller et qui le fixait, il en fut tellement soulagé qu'il ne put contrôler plus rien, il se leva d'un bond et pris le blond dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible ce qui surpris l'autre.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça! Cria-t-il.

-Qu...mais... Sasu...

-Je t'ai dit ne me refait plus peur comme ça! Dit le brun en se détachant de Naruto et le regardant dans les yeux.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire, il voyait Sasuke si confus pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré, il ne savait plus quoi dire et le regardait incrédule.

-Je...je...mais...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que le brun embrassa Naruto à pleine bouche sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, i mit fin au baiser quelques seconde après et dit.

-Usuratonkashi...tu ne sais pas à quel point tu nous a inquiéter... Soupira Sasuke.

-Mais...je... Commença-t-il à dire.

Mais le brun qui ne répondait plus de lui-même depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Naruto étendu au sol ne bougeant plus après des heures de recherches et d'attente de son réveille quand il l'on retrouvé.

Il embrassa pour la deuxième fois le blond qui se laissa faire mais cette fois plus intensément que le premier.

Il se détacha encore une fois de Naruto et le vit pire qu'une tomate ce qui le fit sourire, puis il posa la main sur la joue du blond qui le fixait toujours et dit.

-Je t'aime... Usuratonkashi. Dit-il en collant son front contre celui de Naruto.

Naruto ne savait plus comment réagir à cette déclaration son cœur battait la chamade, il laissa paraître un moment de silence quand le blond pris sa décision et il savait que c'était la meilleur.

-Je t'aime aussi... enfoiré. Dit-il en souriant et en prenant le brun dans ses bras qui celui-ci le serra à son tour le sourire aux lèvres.

_De nos jours_

-Alors c'est pour ça que t'aime la neige? Demanda Sasuke toujours appuyer sur l'épaule du blond.

-Oui... Soupira-t-il en souriant en se remémorant ces bons souvenirs

Alors Sasuke pris dans ses bras Naruto puis le colla plus fortement contre lui et dit dans son oreille.

-Et bien alors moi aussi j'aime la neige et pour les même raison que toi... Dit-il en embrassant le blond.

_**Fin **_

~~##~~

**_Coin Traduction_**

*_** Yuki no Daisuki**_ comme son nom l'indique, ça veut dire j'aime la neige :3

** _**Yuki no Mura**_ veut dire village de la la neige ou village des neiges je sais plus (Je sais c'est pas très rechercher U_U )

~~##~~

**Sayuu :** Hiiiiiiii * Saute de part tout dans sa chambre*

**Naru:** Heu... Sayuu-Chan...

**Sasu:** Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse t'entendre...

**Sayuu:** * Toujours en train de sauter comme un folle dans sa chambre en faisant des '' hiiiii'' *

**Naru:** Mais...elle vas faire fuir du monde là...

**Sasu:** Elle pourra s'en prendre qu'à elle.

**Sayuu:** * S'arrête soudainement et regarde les deux autres *

**Naru:** Sasu... j'ai peur... * Se réfugie dans les bras de Sasuke *

**Sasu:** je te comprend... * Serre Naruto dans ses bras*

**Sayuu:** C'est mon premier OS! * Se précipite vers les deux garçons et leur saute dessus *

**Naru:** Oui...oui on sait mais s'il te plait... tu nous serre trop fort... on étouffe... Sayuu-chan!

**Sasu:** Lâche nous Baka!

**Sayuu:*** se lève et se met en boule dans son lit* Et même pas vous dite quelque chose...

**Naru:** Sa...Sayuu-chan * lui tapote le dos*

**Sayuu:** Et...ça veut dire quoi ça? *lève la tête vers le blond*

**Sasu:** ça veut dire se que ça veut dire maintenant tu te lève et continu ta fic en cour.

**Sayuu:** Mais...

**Sasu:** Tu te grouille * Enclenche le Sharingan*

**Naru:** Arrête de l'embêter Sasu, si tu continu elle va...

**Sayuu**: Je vais te faire souffrir...* prend son ordi marque quelque chose et le montre à Sasuke *

**Sasu**: * Regarde l'écran et déglutit avec difficulté* Non...tu n'oserait pas...

**Sayuu**: MOUHAHAHA et si! si tu continu et me faire chier je te met en couple avec Orochimaru et en prime Naru je le met avec Itachi!

**Sasu/Naru:** NON!

**Sasu:** *prend Naru dans ses bras et s'enfuis*

**Sayuu:**...mais...revenez! Non je rigolait c'est bon revenez! *Cour après eux*

**Naru:** J'ai peur!

**Sasu:** il faut fuir cette folle!

**Sayuu:***S'adresse au lecteurs* Il faut que je les rattrapes! Et vous je vous en supplie mettait plein de reviews pendant que je les ratrape! * S'adresse aux deux garçons* Revenez!


End file.
